I'm Sorry, dear slave
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: Rin Kagamine was sold as a slave by her own father when money came short. luckily she was sold to Len Kagamine, a young man who only wants company. Rin Kagamine seems to hold a secret that she isn't happy to share. Len wants to find out what it is, but he must gain her trust first...that may mean hiding his a secret of his own...
1. Meeting the slave

Kagami: new story! Im never gonna finish all my stories If I keep making these… oh well! I hope you like the idea, and I hope it isn't to overdone.

I don't own vocaloid.

Enjoy!

…

Rin Kagamine was shown in the market today. For sale. Rin Kagamine was being sold as a slave. She was only 16 now –not that it mattered to anyone in the crowd-, and to make matters worse, it was her birthday. She had been waiting to reach 16 forever. Her best friend, Miku, said she'd gather up enough money to throw her a birthday party just like the one she had on her 16th birthday party.

"How much for the little lady," An old guy smirked as he asked the seller. He was around forty. Maybe fifty. He picked up a lock of Rin's blonde hair.

"Two thousand," the man replied. He glanced at Rin, the teen he was selling. His daughter, he was selling. She was in barely any clothes; just a tight little dress that went down just enough to not show to much off.

The man studied Rin a bit longer. Looking in places he shouldn't be looking, like her cleavage. It made Rin sick. Not just the fact he was looking over her. The fact she was being sold. For a price.

"Not worth it," the man shrugged, going down the line to look at other slaves being sold. None of those people were being sold by their own father. None at all.

Father leaned forward a bit, and whispered "I'm sorry. I'll come back for you when things are better,"

She doubted that. "I'm sorry" was a phrase used often by her father. He did terrible things. If his wife was alive, he wouldn't even tell her. He was an alcoholic, he gambled his money, and his daughter he was selling today was the only family he had left. Obviously he didn't care about family anymore. He wanted money. That's all. So he can gamble, and go to bars.

Another man came up, he looked fairly poor. He wore only a t-shirt and some jeans "how much?" he asked. Looking a bit closer he didn't seem to be much older than me; maybe older by a year, or two.

Father laughed "nothing you could ever pay,"

"How much do you think I have?" the man asked.

Father smirked "no more than a hundred,"

At that the other man said "I bet I have more than she costs,"

Father obviously gave in "two thousand," he said.

"I have five thousand. I'll be buying the girl," the man said, giving my father the money.

"She's yours," father said, pushing me forward a bit.

The man looked at me "ok, follow me," he ordered before starting to walk away.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, I can't really walk in this dress!" Rin complained.

"Oh? Sorry," he said, picking Rin up bridal style, and carrying her to a limo. As he sat Rin in the car, Rin started thinking.

_Why did he have to buy me? Why not… why not a woman who just couldn't have a child of her own? Or someone who loved kids, and couldn't help, but want more? Why, why, why!? What will this man make me do!? …no…not…not rape! Would he do that? He doesn't exactly look like someone who would do that… but father doesn't look like someone who would sell off his daughter either…_

At that point, she looked upset, and the man noticed. So, he kindly smiled, and tapped the girl's shoulder. "How about you tell me about yourself. What's your name?" he asked.

"R-Rin Kagamine, what's yours?" Rin stuttered.

"Len Kagamine, I like your name," Len smiled.

"…that's because we have the same last name," Rin stated.

"That may be the reason, it may not," Len shrugged as the Limo stopped.

He got out, and then picked Rin up once again. When Rin looked up, she was very surprised to see the gigantic mansion. It looked kind of old in her opinion, but really she didn't care. She, a girl who went from sleeping on just a dirty, old mat with her father in a shack, was now in the presence of a huge mansion. Her worries were clouded by the idea of sleeping on a cloud-like bed, in a room decorated with beautiful furniture.

Len noticed that she was gaping at his mansion, decided to have a little fun "so, you'll be living in the shack by the barn. You don't mind the smell of horse shit, do you? Oh of course you don't!" Len laughed.

"W-what!?" Rin said in distress.

Len laughed "oh, and you'll be cooking all my meals, cleaning every room of the mansion, and…" Len trailed off.

"W-what!? No way in hell!" Rin shouted without thinking.

"Then I guess I'll just have to punish you," Len sighed as they reached the mansion.

"N-no! I'm sorry!" Rin said as Len carried her into the mansion.

"Too late," he sighed, carrying her upstairs and tossing her onto a bed.

"W-wait! I'm sorry!" Rin shouted.

"Well, you disobeyed. So, you're just going to have to live in this room. You lost your chance of living by a smelly barn!" Len sighed.

Rin thought for a moment before realizing the jokes "hey, not cool! Don't trick me!" Rin yelled.

"w-," Len was interrupted as a guy with teal hair walked into the room. "Could you be any louder? I'm busy with work…oh, hello,"

"Ah, Rin. This is my idiot of a brother, Mikuo," Len sighed.

"Correction, the correct term is 'Genius, handsome, older half-brother', and might I say, you have a lovely name. It fits a lovely young lady like you, Rin," Mikuo smiled.

"He's also a stupid womanizer," Len glared.

"Oh my ignorant little Len. You know you're just jealous that women are so attracted to me! While you…well, you're rich," Mikuo shrugged.

While the boys were fighting, Rin decided to occupy herself with exploring the room. There was a vanity, with jewelry boxes containing various rings, and necklaces. More than she had seen before. Then she actually looked into the dresser next to it. Beautiful dresses in the first drawer and more casual clothing in the two bottom ones. She traveled back to the bed, and sat down. Walking around wasn't easy with what she was wearing, so she didn't want to explore any further.

Finally, the brothers stopped arguing, and Mikuo left the room.

"So Rin, I'll have SeeU, and Ia come in to dress you in something more… modest," Len said.

"Alright, um. What exactly do I have to do though?" Rin asked.

"You mean as a slave?" the word stung "Nothing,"

"But why would you buy me if you had no plans of forcing me to do work?" Rin asked, confused.

"I simply wanted company. Besides my brother of course, and the servants come and go as they please. They never stick around for long," Len explained.

"Oh," Rin said simply as Len left the room.

Soon, two girls walked in. They went through Rin's drawer's, and though Rin stated she could dress herself, they had her wear princess-cut dress. They treated her like a doll, also doing Rin's hair, and makeup. Truly, Rin found wearing a dress embarrassing. Most people didn't wear such extravagant things. As a girl raised fairly poorly, she felt out of place. The girls left, and Len joined me once more.

"Dinner is ready," he smiled, holding out his hand.

Rin stared at it for a moment, confused on what to do.

"What? Do you want me to carry you instead?" Len asked.

Rin got it "no," she said, taking his hand.

Len lead her downstairs, and into the dining room. Mikuo was already eating. Len let go of the girl's hand, and sat down in the seat across from Mikuo. He then motioned for Rin to sit next to him. She complied, and sat down. Actually looking at the food now, Rin had another reason to stare in awe. She was lucky to get a simple loaf of bread before, now she was looking at a plate with lobster, and butter.

"So," Mikuo started "where exactly did you find this girl?"

"Slave auction," Len said.

"She was looking to buy a slave?" Mikuo questioned.

"She is a slave," there's that sting again.

"Really? Well shouldn't she be…I don't know. Cleaning?" Mikuo asked.

"We have maids," Len stated.

"Cooking?" Mikuo tried again.

"Chef just made this food," Len stated.

"se-," Mikuo started.

"NOPE!" Len's voice overpowered Mikuo's "we're done, change the subject,"

Mikuo shrugged "do I get to borrow her?" Mikuo asked.

"Absolutely not you sick pervert," Len glared.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it," Mikuo smirked.

"No, Just…no," Len sighed, ending their conversation.

Len turned to Rin "so… what did you have to do as a slave before?" he asked.

"First time slave," Rin sighed.

"Oh? Most people being sold are raised as slaves. Then sold for a great amount on skills they were forced to learn. How did you end up there?" Len asked, curious on the girl's background.

"My idiot dad decided to sell me for some money. He said he'd come back to get me, but I seriously doubt it," Rin explained.

"Times are tough?" Len asked.

"Yeah, it gets real tough when your dad gambles for money, and spends it all on beer," Rin hadn't even noticed that she finished her plate of lobster, and Mikuo had already left.

"Sounds pretty bad," Len sighed "how about… tomorrow we go to the theatre?"

"N-no way! I'd be way out of place!" Rin protested "plus I'm just a servant!"

"Alright, alright," Len threw the subject out the window.

"Thanks…" Rin stood up, ready to return to her room.

Len decided to have a little more fun. Just a little.

"Did I tell you that you could leave?" Len asked, standing up.

"Oh I-," Rin froze.

Len placed one hand on her cheek, and with the other moved hair out of her face. He backed her up against a wall. The look on his face was indescribable, and Rin panicked. She turned her head to the side, and quickly shut her eyes, thinking of being hit.

Len backed away, and chuckled.

Rin snapped out of it, and looked at him. Shocked, he scared her to death, and now he's laughing!? did he think this was that funny? It was rude, and mean! This man wasn't nice at all! Quickly, Rin ran upstairs.

Len watched, and all laughing came to a halt. He followed her up, and opened the door to see her in the corner, legs pulled up to her chest.

"Rin…," he said. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything by it. I was just teasing… I'm sorry…," Len said.

These words scared her. It reminded her of such terrible things.

_"I'm sorry…," he said, cornering her._

_Her eyes were wide and wet. "But I've been a good girl!" she said with fear laced in her words._

_"I'm sorry," he said again. He stepped closer._

_She shrank down, making herself look like a ball. "I-I didn't do anything wrong…," she tried to convince herself. She knew she couldn't run away._

Len walked over to Rin and she winced. Then he stepped slowly back, and sat on her bed. What was making her do these things? They seemed out of character, but then again he didn't know her that well. She obviously had more to her past than he was being told about.

Finally, Len took a step forward "Rin, I'm not going to hurt you. Ok?" Len said, approaching her as if she were a wild animal that may run away.

Rin winced as he finally reached her, and picked her up. He carried her to her bed, and laid her in her bed. He sat on the edge, not wanting to go to sleep until she did.

Len watched her silently cry. He didn't like seeing her like this, so he tried his best to calm her down. He would rub her back from time to time, or hold her hand for a bit, or just say soothing things like "sh, it's alright. Go to sleep, I won't let anything happen,"

She didn't fall asleep until a good three hours later. That's when Len stood up to leave.

What happened to this girl was something Len wanted to know. Of course he couldn't just command her to tell her life story. Well, he could, but he wouldn't. He decided that gaining her trust first was important. So, tomorrow he'd do something more fun, and avoid the words that caused her to snap.

…

Andr: so, what do you guys think? Should I continue?


	2. Horseback riding, and orange roses

Kagami: and a new chapter for the new story!

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Rin woke up, unhappy with the dry tears on her face. She stood, and looked around the room. Where was she? …That's right. The mansion. She's a _slave._

Suddenly, one of the servants –SeeU- ran in.

"Oh, Rin-sama! You're awake already! I came in just to wake you up! The two masters are already at the table ready to eat!" she smiled before exiting to join her friend in cleaning the hall.

Since she was starving, Rin rushed right into the kitchen, and sat down where she sat yesterday for dinner.

Len gave her a friendly smile before starting to eat his food. Today, they had eggs, toast, and bacon. Rin greedily ate everything on her plate. She loved the food.

"So Rin," Len said, wiping his mouth with his napkin before continuing "have you ever been horseback riding?"

"No, I haven't actually seen many horses," Rin answered, excited by the fact he may offer to go horseback riding with her.

"Then how about we go horseback riding today? I have plenty of horses behind the mansion, so I could give you riding lessons," Len offered.

Rin died, and went to heaven "sure!" she smiled.

"Great, I had the servants lay out some clothes for you on your bed," he stood "I'll meet you behind the mansion in thirty minutes,"

So, Len, and Rin went to their rooms.

Rin found a lovely gray, and pink dress laid out on her bed, and boots on the floor.

Rin picked up the dress. The sleeves were loose and hung down past her hands, so if she held them out, they'd hang at the wrist. It was princess-cut, and had a square-neck. It had an up-side-down V at the bottom. Inside was grey, and the sleeves were grey. The fabric under the breast area that made it a princess-cut was grey, also, and in the back it had a medium-sized bow. The top layer of the fabric was a soft pink, and the fabric color of the breast area is white. It came with a white necklace that would tie into a bow on her neck. She had never worn anything so extravagant. She felt like Cinderella, going from rags to riches… even if she was just technically property of Len. Finally, she went back downstairs, and outside to go to the back of the mansion, where she found Len with a horse.

Len saw her and his first reaction was, _Wow…_ But to her face, it was, "You look stunning… shall we?" he asked.

Rin blushed slightly. Never before was she labeled as 'stunning' "we shall," she smiled.

Len hopped onto the white horse, and helped Rin on, too. "See, you'll sit with your legs on the side, since you're wearing a dress. I'll sit with my legs apart, one on each side of the horse," Len explained to the girl behind him.

Rin sat as she was supposed to, she almost fell off, but she got it. Once she did, Len rode off on the horse.

They rode the horse quickly threw a meadow; the grass blew to the side due to wind. It was truly one of the most beautiful scenes Rin had ever scene. She loved riding the horse, she almost felt free. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. The horse had returned them back to their starting point, where Len got off, and then helped Rin down.

"Did you have fun?" he smiled.

"yes, it was a lot of fun," Rin smiled back, blushing as she pet the horse. Why did she blush? It wasn't like it was embarrassing to have that feeling when riding a horse. Or having that feeling when holding onto Len's chest.

Okay, maybe _that_ was embarrassing.

"Maybe I'll teach you to ride a horse on your own tomorrow," Len smiled "for now, we're going to the market. The chef has run out of a few ingredients, and is too busy to go himself,"

"Can't one of your servant go shopping for you?" she questioned.

"yeah…but it gets me away from Mikuo," Len chuckled.

After they had gone shopping, Len decided to try for the theatre again.

"My friend is at the theatre today," he told her, "I would like to accompany him, but I would like you to come too,"

"B-but, the theatre is-,"Rin started.

"Fun. Rin, it's fun. I swear you'll enjoy the show," Len smiled at her.

Rin probably wasn't going to get out of this. She gave in "I guess as long as it's fun…"

"It is, and you'll be with me the entire time so you don't have to worry. Ok?" Len said, already leading her out the door.

"A-alright," Rin stuttered.

After a bit of a walk, Rin, and Len arrived at the theatre. That's where Rin found she was tricked, "hey!" she said as they sat down "you're friend isn't here!"

"on the contrary, he is. I'll introduce you to him later," Len said as the show started.

Rin was amazed to see the play that was being performed. The actors remembered every line, and said them with such feeling; she almost thought it was real.

When it was over, Len surprised her "my friend is actually one of the performers. Would you like to go back stage?"

Rin gasped, excited "of course! I can't believe it! I get to meet an actor!" she couldn't believe how much she got to experience from living with Len.

Len smiled, and lead her back stage.

They got backstage, and Rin's face stayed the same the whole time they were going up to the stage. Amazed.

Kaito saw Len and smiled. "So you made it. I'm glad." He smiled warmly.

Len smiled and asked, "How's Gumi?"

Kaito's smile dropped. "Well, she's… not the best, but getting by. You know, it really hurt her."

Len looked down and nodded. Rin was confused on what they were talking about.

"Well, who's this?" Kaito asked with the smile on his face again.

Len looked up and said, "Oh, Kaito, this is Rin Kagamine," he introduced.

"What? Married already!?" Kaito gaped.

"No! No! we just have the same last name!" Len defened.

"I'm his slave," Rin said. Kaito looked puzzled at this, but Rin went on anyway. "You were amazing, by the way. Totally terrific!"

Kaito smiled even more. "Why thank you! I'm glad you liked it."

Just then Gumi –one of the actresses, and the girl they were talking about earlier- walked by, and saw Kaito, and two other people. Len saw her, and she stared in disbelief. Rin gasped and came up to her. "Gumi-san! You were ama-"

Gumi ran away, leaving Rin in mid-sentence.

"Gumi!" Len yelled. Then he turned to Kaito, and said, "Um… would you be so kind as to show Rin around?"

Kaito smiled and nodded. "Of course," he said, and Len ran off.

Rin looked confused, but Kaito just smiled and pulled her along, interlocking their elbows, and Kaito started to talk about the theatre.

Rin was only half listening. Instead, she was thinking about what happened with Len and Gumi. _Why had Gumi run off like that?_

…_Why did Len run after her?_

"…Rin-chan?"

"…Hunh? What? Sorry, I…," Rin said.

Kaito smiled and asked, "So, you're Len's slave?"

Rin responded, "Well, yeah, kind of. He said he was lonely, and he wanted some company. So he bought me."

Kaito smiled. "That's Len, for you."

"So you really are friend with him?" Rin asked.

"Yes, we're good friends," Kaito said, smiling.

Rin smiled, too. "I'm glad he has friends. I didn't know if he did…"

Kaito said, "Well… he doesn't have many. Only ones who can see past…" He trailed off.

Rin looked at him with a questioning look.

Kaito smiled once again and said, "Anyway, now what?"

Rin just noticed where they were. They were on the stage. Everyone had already gone.

Kaito got a 'I know!' look, and said, "How about we go out for a bite to eat? Len won't mind, right?"

"Um, I don't know," Rin said nervously.

"Len!" Kaito called throughout the empty theatre, "I'm taking Rin out for something to eat!" Then he grabbed Rin by the arm and said, "Come one, Rin. Let's go."

Rin was pulled to a place unfamiliar to her. "Where are we?" she asked.

"A place to eat," Kaito said sweetly.

"Rin-chan," Kaito said, "I'd like you know more about you."

Rin stared at him for a little while, then asked, "…Eh?"

He chuckled a bit and took a drink of water. "Tell me about yourself," he clarified. "What do you like to do for fun? What's your favorite color? What about your favorite book?"

Rin thought for a while. "Um… There's nothing much about me to tell. I like to rid horses…now anyway… hmm… I really like the color orange, and I'd like to visit an aquarium—I've never been there before. And I haven't read a book in years."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "_Years?" _he asked. He thought for a moment, then said, "We're going to the bookstore. Right now," as he took my wrist and dragged me along.

"I don't have any money," Rin told him.

"I'll pay."

"B-but I won't know… what I'd like!" Rin said, trying to convince him otherwise.

He looked back at Rin, and turned back. "You'd probably like romance," he said. "Most girls do."

Rin was just silent. She didn't know what to say.

We got to the bookstore, and he dragged Rin to the romance section. "I get them for my sister all the time, so I know where they are," he explained, with an embarrassed look on his face. He looked through them, picked one out, and showed Rin. "My sister really like this one," he said, "so I think you'd like it." He then walked up to the cashier, bought the book, and handed it to her.

Rin took it reluctantly.

"Well," Kaito said, "what would you like to do next?"

"U-um, I don't know…," Rin answered, a little shyly. Rin hadn't been in this situation before. She had never really gone out, especially with a man. Well, except Len, of course, because he was her owner.

Remembering Rin was owned made her mad and nervous at the same time. She was mad that someone had paid for her, and that she was his property… but she was worried because she knew she was supposed to stay with him _because _she was his property.

"I really think I should just go back. Len will be waiting, and I don't want him to get mad," Rin concluded.

"Oh, c'mon, he won't be mad," Kaito replied with a smile. "We're friends."

"That doesn't… necessarily mean that he won't be…mad," Rin said quietly, while looking at her feet. Then, tilting her head a bit more and mostly moving her eyes to look up at him, she added a little louder, "Please, Kaito-san?"

Kaito laughed a bit, and said, "Please call me Kaito, and your face was so cute when you said that."

Rin blushed. "B-but, please will you?"

"I'll bring you back a little later. Let's go do one more fun thing!" he said, smiling, and took her hand. "Besides, Len lets me borrow his things all the time!"

_Things? _Rin questioned in her mind

He pulled me through crowds of people. Her wrist started to hurt.

_I'm a 'thing' to him?_

"Wh-where are we going?" She asked, rather loudly, so he could hear her.

"To my special spot!" he said.

Rin didn't want to be here, doing things with a man who thought she was just a _thing_.

After walking a bit more, they finally arrived at their location. It was a room full of plants—a cross between a greenhouse and a bedroom. It had beautiful flowers and plants she had never seen before. So beautiful they almost looked magical even orange roses were planted, she didn't even know those existed.

"Wow," she whispered.

"I know. I love it here. It relaxes me," Kaito said while smiling. "Go ahead and have a look around."

She started walking, and she came upon a bouquet of orange roses. She sniffed one, admiring its color. She had never seen an orange rose before.

"Do you like those?" Kaito asked her, and she could hear his footsteps coming closer to her.

Her eyes were closed while sniffing the flower—still. "Mhm."

"I do too. With their blazing energy, orange roses are the embodiment of desire. Orange roses often symbolize passion and are an expression of fervent romance," All of a sudden, Rin felt warm breath on her neck.

She turned around, startled. Kaito was right in front of her, his body pressing into hers, making Rin back up into the table a bit. He grabbed a lock of her hair and held it to his nose, and inhaled. His eyes opened, he smiled, and started to lean in.

"No!" Rin protested, turning her face and trying to get away from him. She tried to slide to her right to get out of the position he had her in, but before she got anywhere he grabbed the wrist he had grabbed before to pull her through the crowd. He pulled Rin to him and made sure she couldn't get out.

"Let me go!" Rin yelled. She could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Now why would I want to do that to such a cute girl?" he asked nicely.

…

Kagami: sorry for any grammar issues, i was kinda sleepy writing this kinda sleepy.


	3. Conversation

Kagami: third chapter! Do you guys like this so far? The reviews say it's pretty good.

…

"Let me go!" Rin yelled. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Now why would I want to do that to such a cute girl?" he asked nicely.

"Because she's mine," Len walked into the room.

Rin knew who it was. "Len!" Rin yelled.

Kaito turned around. "Oh, Len, hell-"

"Why did you take her?" Len asked, obviously furious.

"I was only borrowing her, and showing her a good time," Kaito said innocently.

"You didn't ask me." Len growled.

"I told you as we were leaving." Kaito shrugged.

"But you knew I wasn't in earshot, even if you yelled!"

"Oh, Len, lighten up!"

"No. You stole her." Rin saw a quick flash on his face, like he didn't want to say what he was about to say, but you could barely tell. "She's my property. I bought her. I own her, and you just took her!"

Rin understood why he didn't want to say that.

"Well fine, if you want her…" Kaito said. "But first…" Kaito turned Rin so she wasn't against the table anymore, but she was beside it. Then he kissed her. When he was done, he said, "I really like you, Rin," with a smile, like Rin had wanted to kiss him as well.

Rin was frozen, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Len was frozen as well. His light, blue eyes looked hallow, and he stood limply.

Then when Kaito looked at Len, his expression hardened and he glared. "Here, take her," he said while grabbing Rin's wrist and throwing her onto the ground with one hand, and wiping the side of his mouth with the other.

With that action, Len ran to Rin and picked her up bridal-style. He carried her out of the building and kept carrying her through the crowd she had been pulled through.

"L-Len, I can walk," she said carefully.

"You hit your head. I'm not taking any chances," he replied.

Oncethey got on the private road leading to his house, he said with a quiet voice, "I'm sorry for calling you my property."

"I-it's alright… I mean, I actually am your property," she replied with a fake smile.

"But what were you thinking?" he asked, a little louder and harsher now. It made Rin a little scared, actually.

"I-it wasn't me! He just… took me," Rin tried to explain, "I promise!"

Len sighed. "We'll discuss that later, I guess. But right now you need to sleep." He carried Rin up to her room then sat Her down. "Take a nap while I make dinner," he said. "And over dinner we'll talk about what happened."

_Kill me while I'm sleeping, _Rin thought, not wanting to talk about, or even think about, what happened…But I guess there comes a time where everything will have to be talked about sooner or later. Everything you do will be found out, it's just a matter of time.

Still, it wasn't her fault. That made her mad.

Rin got dressed for bed, and laid down in my bed. She closed her eyes, and it was surprising how fast she fell asleep.

When Rin woke up she immediately remembered what had happened just a few hours before. It was still fresh in her mind; sleep did a horrible job fading it in any way. Rin looked around her room, blinking a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and looked out the window, noticing it was almost dark out. Rin thought it must be around seven thirty. She got out of bed and brushed her hair, making sure to go extra slow to prolong the talk with Len as long as she could. Rin was nervous for what was coming, knowing it was technically her fault for going with him… but no; it wasn't her fault for what he did to her.

It _wasn't my fault_.

Rin sighed and set the brush down. It was time. She couldn't prolong it anymore. She walked to the door and with a shaky hand, opened it and walked down to the dining room. Len was just setting the food on the table. He looked up at me.

"Hello," he said. His voice was kind and gentle, not what I was expecting at all. "I just finished making dinner."

Rin looked at the food sitting on the table. He was serving chicken, potatoes, string beans, and some soup on the side. She looked up at him nervously, silently asking if she could sit and eat. He smiled, and motioned to the chair. Despite his kindness, she was still terrified of him and what sharp words would roll off his tongue at her during this dinner. Rin was barely prepared to hear them.

Mikuo seemed very quiet to Rin. Truly, he knew everything. Len had vented the entire thing to him before dinner. He knew that this was fairly important to his half-brother, and he didn't feel like ruining anything. Not today anyway. He decided that tonight, this would be dinner entertainment.

Rin sat and Len filled her plate for her. She was surprised that he was the one who bought her, but he had been serving her more than she had been serving him. He set a bowl of soup next to her filled plate and then started filling his own plate.

"Why are you so kind to me?" She asked him. Then again, he might not be soon.

He looked up after pouring some soup in his bowl. He looked back as he set it down, "You're a guest."

"I'm not a guest, you bought me. I'm as much a guest as your chickens," Rin said.

He sighed. "A gentleman should be kind to a lady," was his alternate answer. "Now eat."

Rin looked down at her food. She chewed on the string beans and they started to squeak against herteeth. After a couple minutes of silence, Len finally spoke up.

"So Rin, let's talk about today," he said, looking towards her.

She set down her food. "It wasn't my fault," she told him. "He pulled me away and he wouldn't let go and I… I…" a tear in her eye, but she quickly wiped it away, refusing to cry over something so childish.

"I know it wasn't you're fault. You're not in trouble, Rin. I'm not mad," he told her, ruining Mikuo's Dinner show.

Rin looked up at him. "You're not?" she asked, a stupid question even in her opinion.

"No." There was even more kindness in his eyes now. "I'm mad at him. He had no right to take you and treat you like… a possession."

"But I am," Rin said. "I'm bought. He said you always let him borrow your things."

Finally, Mikuo became entertained.

He pounded his fist on the table. "You're not!" he yelled. He took a few breaths to calm down. Rin realized how out of character that was. He was usually so calm, she was surprised. His voice was quieter now, but still angry. "The only way I could get you out of there was to buy you, to pay for you. I did you a kindness, taking you away. If I hadn't paid to take you here, you would be in some shed, naked, cold, unfed, dirty…" He had to take a few more breaths and close his eyes. While they were still closed he said, "I don't think of you like that, Rin." He opened his eyes and stared at me. "You are a human being, not a possession. The man selling you is a horrible man and there is no reason he should have."

Rin looked down, breaking the stare. There was still so much he didn't know about her. There was so much she didn't know about him. In her opinion, they were strangers.

Len straightened up. "Anyway, we're not going anywhere near him again, not after what he did to you."

"If you don't think of me as a possession, why do you keep me here, unable to leave?" She asked, still looking down.

He was quite for a minute. "Where would you go if you left?"

Rin looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes, which were cast downward. Instead of answering she got up. "Thank you for dinner." she walked up to her room.

The house was quiet and the sun had gone down, leaving the space surrounding it dark and cold. Rin walked into her room and looked at the sky through her window. The stars were shining, the same as every night. She sighed and went to take a bath.

She sunk into the tub. Where would she go if she could? Back home? …no, never. Not with her father's money still so low anyway. She couldn't think of any place. Where would she ever go? She had told Kaito she wanted to go to the aquarium… but she thought that would be best with company. Then it hit her. Miku must be worried. She would want to visit Miku, of course.

Rin returned to her room, and dressed for bed once more. She sighed, and climbed into her bed. She would have to ask if she could visit tomorrow.

…

Kagami: and the third chapter has been completed. New challenge: chapter four.


	4. Kaito brings trouble

Kagami: hello! I have been notified of a few grammar issues, and notified of my story changing third person pov to first. No problem, i'll make sure it won't happen again! …and fire my proofreader… im sure she won't be to upset, I pay her in cookies.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Rin woke up the next day, remembering her plans. She got out of bed, and looked at the outfit laid out on her bed. Unlike what she has worn so far, it was fairly casual. orange overalls that ended maybe a few inches under the pockets, a white undershirt, and a sun hat with an orange ribbon going around it. She threw it on, and ran downstairs.

"Oh, Rin. I was wondering if you'd like to go horseback riding today," Len said as she entered the dining room.

"Um, no. no thank you," Rin answered "you know how you asked where I would go if I could?"

Len frowned "yeah,"

"Well I want to visit my friend Miku," Rin said.

"Oh? Is that all?" he asked, surprised she didn't want to go far away for a long time.

"Yes. Can I?" Rin asked.

"Of course, we can go after breakfast," Len smiled.

"Oh um…I meant on my own," Rin said nervously.

"On your own? …well, I don't know. Kaito might be around. I don't want you to get hurt," Len said, reluctant to let his company leave.

"Well," Rin sighed, reading his mind "I guess if you want you can come with me,"

Len smiled "alright, come on let's eat!" he smiled, sitting at the table.

Rin faked a small smile, and sat next to him. She was at least happy to see the waffles and strawberries on her plate.

Once breakfast was finished Rin happily walked out of the mansion's doors, and headed towards Miku's house; with Len following of course. She walked down the road, passing through a market, and slightly ignoring the boy following close behind. She approached the small house owned by her teal-haired friend, and knocked on the wooden door.

Miku, who was grieving over the sudden loss of her friend, answered the door fairly depressed.

"Miku!" Rin smiled, giving her friend a big hug.

"W-what!? Rin! Holy crap, you're alive!? Your father was telling people you went missing!" Miku gasped, surprised to see her missing friend alive, and well.

"No, he sold me," Rin sighed.

Len was waiting to be acknowledged by the two friends. He was silently leaning against the door, and watching the little reunion.

"You were sold?! You mean, like a slave?!" Miku gasped "holy crap, I'm so sorry! What are they making you do I'll make them cry!"

Slightly agitated, Len decided to join the conversation "I don't make her do anything,"

"Eh? You bought her!?" Miku gasped at the boy in front of her.

"Yes, but its ok! He's nice!" Rin answered for Len.

"Nice? Really? Well in that case, he's kinda cute," Miku smiled.

Rin sighed, and Len raised an eyebrow.

"Well, would you two like to come in?" Miku asked.

"Sure!" Rin smiled.

"Actually…" Len sighed.

Rin turned to look at him "what? Do you have plans?"

"Well I was hoping that this would be a quick little visit, and we could carry out my plans of teaching you how to ride a horse," Len confessed with a sigh.

"Well, I guess we can't stay… sorry Miku," Rin frowned, upset with Len.

"That's alright! Hey, maybe you could ride a horse over here next time you want to visit!" Miku smiled, being optimistic.

Seeing Rin was upset, Len decided to not give up on heading home, but did decide to give her friend his address. He wrote it down in a little notebook, ripped out the page, and handed it to Miku. Then he left, taking Rin with him.

Miku was smiling as she looked down at the address, and closed the door.

"Wow! Rin lives in a mansion! I can't wait to tell Kaito!" Miku squealed, running off to grab her phone.

Rin sighed as they approached the mansion, and went around to the backyard. Len walked into the barn, and retrieved two horses. One was the same one they had rode before, and the second was white with a few black spots scattered throughout its fur.

"alright," Len smiled "today you sit with your legs on both sides of the horse, because you're not wearing a dress,"

"Ok," Rin shrugged, climbing onto the horse's back.

"good, and hold onto the reins," Len explained, climbing onto his own horse, and grabbing the reins.

"got it," Rin said, following instructions.

"and n-," Len was rudely interrupted.

"HEY! LEN! WE GOT VISITORS!" Mikuo shouted from the front yard.

"Visitors? Who the hell is visiting?!" Len growled, irritated.

Rin hopped off the horse, and headed to the front yard to see whoever came to visit. Len followed her, muttering a few things Rin couldn't exactly make out. Rin was surprised ti see Miku run out of a car over to her.

"Oh my gosh! You do live in the mansion! Kya, lucky!" Miku swooned.

"Why are you here? We just visited you ten minutes ago!" Len sighed.

"Ah, but when I learned you lived in a mansion I couldn't wait!" Miku squealed, excited to see her first mansion ever "I even brought my best friend!"

"Best friend?" Rin questioned, curious to find out who the said friend was.

"Well yeah! Oh-! Where is he?" Miku turned toward the car "KAAAAAIIIIITTTOOOO!"

"Shit," Len glared as the blue haired man emerged from the car, and walked over to Rin.

"Pleasure seeing you again," he smirked.

"…" Rin was silent, what was she supposed to do exactly?

Len stood in front of her, glaring at the smirking idiot, and the annoying girl "I think you should leave,"

"Yeah? Well that's your opinion," Kaito glared back.

"Get off my property before I call the authorities," Len threatened as Mikuo walked inside the mansion.

"Um, Kaito. Maybe we should leave," Miku said, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Why? It's not like this spineless idiot has the guts to even try," Kaito laughed.

Suddenly Mikuo walked out, and over to the seen "I just got off the phone with the cops. I suggest you get in your car, and drive quickly,"

Now, Kaito didn't exactly feel like taking the chance of if he actually called the cops, or not. So, he grabbed Miku's arm, and pulled her into the car. Then, he sped off.

Len sighed "maybe I should just not teach you today. We keep getting interrupted,"

"Alright," Rin shrugged, walking inside.

"think she doesn't wanna learn?" Mikuo guessed.

"not sure. She seemed excited when I went riding with her," Len said.

Mikuo shrugged "thoughts can change,"

Len sighed, and walked inside the mansion. Mikuo followed, silently thinking.

Len approached on of the servants "Is dinner ready?"

"No sir, I shall talk to the chef immediately!" the servant ran off.

Mikuo stood next to his half-brother "you know, now that Kaito knows where girly is, he may be a problem,"

Len nodded "yeah"

Mikuo then smirked "can't say I won't be a problem though"

Len turned, and glared at him "say one thing, one little thing, and I swear!"

Mikuo laughed, and walked upstairs "she's gotta find out sometime!"

"Find out what?"

…

Kagami: so, that's the chapter. I don't know, what this chapter good?


	5. Slave-napped!

Kagami: Yet another chapter. I think this is chapter 5, correct?

I don't own vocaloid.

…

"Find out what?" Rin asked from the top of the stairs.

Mikuo stopped in his tracks, looking down at Len who gave him a glare before looking back to her "nothing of your concern," he said, before walking around her, and going to his room.

Rin was confused.

"Rin," Len said, gaining her attention "Did you want to learn how to ride a horse?"

"Um, can't say I don't, but there is lots of other things I'd like to do," Rin explained as she walked downstairs.

"Such as?" Len asked, curious.

"Well, I've wanted to go to an aquarium for a long time. I never had the money to go though," Rin answered, acting fairly formal.

"An aquarium? That's only twenty dollars per person at most," Len said, surprised that she was THAT poor.

"Dad said it was that, or food," Rin sighed.

"Well we can go to the aquarium tomorrow," Len smiled "if you like"

Rin smiled back ", tomorrow it is then!"

A servant walked up to the two "Dinner is ready,"

"Oh good go upstairs, and tell Mikuo," Len ordered, walking towards the dining room with Rin following.

The day from then on went as usual. Rin ate, admiring the delicious food on her plate, and then after a bit of talking with Len –pretty much a long goodnight- they went to bed. Still, Rin wanted to know what Mikuo had been talking about, and what Len didn't seem to want her to find out about. Still, she pushed it out of her mind, figuring it was none of her business as Mikuo had stated on the staircase.

The next day, Rin woke up later than usual. No servants came into the room, nor were any clothes laid out for her on her bed. Finding that strangely unsettling; Rin stood up, and dressed herself before going downstairs. A servant slowly and nervously walked up to her.

"I'm sorry Rin-san, the servants are very busy today, and didn't have time to wake you. Len is waiting for you in the limo outside," she said before stiffly walking away.

Rin found the servant's behavior very strange, but continued outside towards the limo. She stood in front of the door as a second stiff servant opened it for her. Before she could do anything herself, someone grabbed her, and pulled her in; covering her mouth with one hand as the person pulled her further away from the door as it closed, and locked.

Rin was struggling to get out of the man's grip, but as they got a bit farther away he let go on his own.

As Rin backed away, and looked at her kidnapper she wasn't very surprised to see the blue haired man.

"Wow, you really don't give up do you? You kicked my face like ten times," the man said, rubbing his jaw.

"Take me back to the mansion!" Rin ordered, glaring.

"You have no right to tell me what to do. You are coming with me, and you have absolutely no say. I bought you off Len, you're mine," Kaito smirked.

"What? No way! Len wouldn't do that! You lie!" Rin denied.

"Ah, but I don't. Looks like you just weren't what Len was looking for," Kaito shrugged "to bad so sad,"

"No, I don't believe you! I'll believe it when Len confirms it!" Rin crossed her arms.

The limo stopped "well he won't be able to. Now get out," He said, pointing at the door to the limo.

Rin unlocked the door, and stepped out. She came face to face with a mansion maybe just bit larger than Len's. Kaito got out after her, and leaded her into the mansion. He led her down a hall on the first floor, and opened a door to a small room with little furniture.

"This is your bedroom. Your dresser has your clothes. The bathroom is across the hall. You will not leave unless told to," Kaito explained, pushing the girl into the room, and shutting the door.

Rin felt distressed, and helpless. Really, what could she do? She didn't believe Len sold her to Kaito, so that means he would come to get her…right? Rin looked around the simple room. There was a dresser, and a bed. That was it. She walked over to the dresser, and went through it. The outfits were showy, and revealing. She didn't dare wear anything in there. She walked away, and sat on the bed.

So she just had to play the waiting game.

Rin was practically starving by the time she was brought food. It was a simple meal, just a bowl of cereal, and toast. Still, she didn't complain, and gratefully ate it all. It wasn't until around lunch until Kaito actually entered the room. Rin had just finished lunch, and was staring at the floor. She didn't actually notice anyone had entered the room until she felt the spot on the bed next to her shift as Kaito sat down.

"Alright, I want you to know I won't treat you THAT bad. I won't starve you if you disobey, or anything," he shrugged.

Rin was pretty relieved by that statement.

"But," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder "I'm not Len. You will do… something,"

Rin shivered, and pushed him away. She did not like this.

Kaito though, tried once more. He was more aggressive, and forced her onto the bed; pinning her down. Rin struggled to get free, but the man hovering over her was much stronger.

"You. Do. Not. Try. To. Escape. Me," he said sternly, glaring.

Rin froze, unable to do anything as Kaito leaned down, and gave her a harsh kiss. She refused to react in any way. Kaito, who was displeased by her lack of actions, pushed himself off the bed. He then walked to the door, opened it, walked out, and then slammed it shut.

Rin sat up, waited a few moments, and the started to cry.

…

Kagami: this took way too long to write for a chapter that's only about 1030 words!


	6. Returned

Kagami: hey, Psy-chic. thanks for the cake... even though i took a bit longer then i wanted to upload... but still... CAKE

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Once Rin had control over herself, and stopped crying, she decided to barricade the door with the little furniture in her room. That was pretty much the dresser, and the bed. She then sat in front of the barricade she made.

Kaito scared Rin. He scared her so bad. She didn't want to see him, be in a room with him, or even talk to him if they were a billion miles apart.

She waited there, realizing the flaw in her plan. If no one can get in, no one could give her food. That means she would eventually have to remove her barricade… that meant that Kaito could get in. Rin shivered at the thought.

About two hours later, Rin had woken up from a nap she'd been taking by loud yelling coming from behind the door. It had frightened her enough for her to jump to her feet.

"Open the god damn door!" the yelling continued "Rin! Open the door!"

It had to be Kaito, Rin backed away to the bar corner of the room. As far away from the door as possible. The door hadn't been locked –Rin believed they would have keys anyway- so it was just a matter of building up enough strength for him to push the barricade out of the way enough for him to get in. it wasn't terribly hard, either. Rin had pushed both items in front of the door with little effort. She was only hoping it would hold.

The barricade moved slightly as the door opened a crack. Rin froze as the action continued. She quickly looked around, before realizing there wasn't any vent to escape threw. The door opened enough for a hand to get in, and start pushing the barricade. She thought of pushing back, but if the hand didn't go back that would be almost useless. She thought of getting a weapon, but there wasn't any in reach unless she suddenly had the strength the rip the furniture apart.

So, she could've probably thought of a better plan than this. There was nothing she could do at this point. She sat in the corner, covering her face. She didn't want to see him.

Footsteps came over as the barricade completely failed. Someone grabbed Rin's arm, but she pushed them away, and started punching, and kicking in every direction with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Rin! Rin! He-ow! Stop!"

"Just go, Mikuo,"

Rin became confused. Why was Mikuo here? She opened her eyes, and stopped hitting randomly. Len stood in front of her as Mikuo was walking out of the room.

Len sighed, before looking down at the confused girl "come on, let's get out of here before the police arrive," he held out a hand, and Rin took it.

Len helped Rin out of the room, and started towards the door. Mikuo could be seen beating up Kaito close to the door.

"Mikuo, stop messing around. We got to get back to the mansion," Len sighed, glaring at a servant around the corner who was holding tightly to a phone she used to call the police.

"Yeah, yeah. You go on ahead; I'll get out after I smash this guy's face in!" Mikuo said, giving a punch to Kaito who seemed to already be knocked out.

"Suit yourself," Len shrugged, walking out the door, and taking Rin into a limo.

Rin was starting to hate limos.

She sat next to Len, and the Limo started towards the house.

"Why weren't you home…?" Rin asked.

"You mean when that bastard took you? Your friend said there was some stupid thing going on, and we had to get there immediately," Len sighed "she said it would take a few moments, but she dragged us all over town,"

"Oh. Was she working with Kaito?" Rin asked.

"No, she was just an idiot," Len explained, "I think she just wanted us to buy her stuff"

"Oh," Rin sighed "Well I guess that's good,"

"Not really…" Len said as the limo stopped in front of the mansion.

Rin, and Len got out of the limo, and walk inside. By now, It was four in the morning, and the two of them were obviously exhausted. So, they ended the day, and went to bed. Mikuo got home about an hour after they did; being he found that he had to walk the entire way home.

The next morning, Rin was happy to see an outfit on her bed, and a smiling servant telling her "good morning. Breakfast is ready,"

So it was pretty normal morning. They ate breakfast, Len tried to teach Rin to ride a horse, and then he gave up once more on teaching horseback riding, and just decided to take Rin to an aquarium after lunch.

So, they hopped in the limo, and went to the closest aquarium. Len paid admission, and decided that it would be Rin's best day since she got to the mansion.

..

Kagami: This is a pretty short chapter… I just didn't like leaving Rin with Kaito –even though this is just a fanfiction and none of this is actually happening- so I wrote this chapter really quick. so next chapter may be a happy day at the aquarium.


	7. Not again!

Kagami: I lost this document. So many times. If I can't find this one I swear I will…write another. Or something. I donno.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Len had given Rin a choice of where to go first. She had to look at a few signs before just choosing the closest exhibit. Rin automatically walked over to the starfish, looking at them in awe.

"Can we touch these?" Len asked a worker for the aquarium just a bit away from them.

"Oh yes, the star fish and stingray may be delicately pet. Only two fingers though. Oh, and there is a tank where you can take small pieces of fish to feed small sharks too. Have fun," the worker explained before walking away.

Rin put her finger into the cool water, and gently touched the starfish; surprised that it was fairly rough, and not squishy like she imagined it be. Len didn't though, which confused her.

"Don't you want to try?" she asked, taking her hand back, and drying it with a paper towel on the wall nearby.

"I've done it before, but let's go see the stingray," Len suggested, pointing to a tank.

They walked over to it, and watched as the stingray glided in the water.

"They're smaller than I thought," Rin sighed, not really wanting to touch the stingray.

"Well if they were big they would scare little kids, and they wouldn't pet them," Len explained, lightly poking one close to the surface "they still aren't very interesting, what would you like to see next? Would you like to feed a shark?"

"No. Let's go see a different exhibit…" Rin trailed off, starting toward another exhibit. Len silently followed her. The exhibit wasn't dedicated to fish, but more of the wildlife that lives off fish, or on the shore. Mostly birds, and turtles were walking around in different areas to their liking; which didn't attract Rin's attention. The exhibit actually made her fairly bored, and Len took note of that.

"Do you not like the aquarium? If you like we could always go somewhere else," Len said.

Rin sighed "it's just not what I expected. I thought there would be gigantic tanks with sharks, and rare fish of all colors! Turns out there is pretty much just stuff you'd see at any beach,"

Len thought for a moment "Well if you want to see stuff like that, you just have to go to a different exhibit," Len grabbed Rin's hand, and leads her to a different exhibit. It was a big room with a few benches, lit only by the lights in the aquarium. Multiple species of sharks swam through the water. Rin stared in awe as the sharks swam through the water.

"See? Just got to look at the right exhibit," Len pointed at a few sharks, naming what type they were as they swam by "hammerhead, great white, tiger shark, and bull shark"

"wow…" Rin said.

"That's not all the next exh-," Len was interrupted as the power went out.

"What happened?" Rin asked, worried.

"Just a power outage. Perhaps there's a storm?" Len felt around for a bench and sat down "it should pass"

"But there weren't supposed to be any storms today," Rin tried to look around in the dark.

"True, but mother nature is a very unpredictable woman," Len said, hoping the power would come back.

Suddenly, the two froze as they heard footsteps in the room. Many footsteps. Rin tried looking around, but her eyes failed to see through the darkness of the room. She could only hear footsteps getting closer. Len stood up, trying to navigate over to Rin. He was too late though, a hand covered Rin's mouth, and another snaked around her torso from behind, starting to drag her away. Rin's muffled screams caused Len to panic, holding his arms out to feel through the dark room.

His hand met a cool, glassy surface. It was the tank, but Rin's muffled pleas became quiet as she was dragged away from the exhibit, and once she was out of the aquarium the lights were on. In front of Len, taped to the tank was a note.

'_Hello Len._

_I'm guessing you know who I am, and why I'm taking Rin once again. Still, for purposes of not wanting you to take this to the police I will not give out my name. Did my servants scare you? They are very skilled, aren't they? Ha. Bring me five million dollars, and perhaps I will give you your girl back._

_P.S- bring Mikuo and you will never see the girl again._

_-Anonymous'_

Len glared at the note, ripping it from the tank and tearing it up in his hands. He angrily started back home. Five million dollars was a lot of money, even for Len. He couldn't risk it. Len's money was all from his parents. One thousand dollars a week really added up, but his parents would be furious if he suddenly lost five million. You can't exactly say 'I left it in my pants and it ended up in the wash' with five million! His parents worked hard for that money, and as selfish as it sounds Rin wasn't exactly worth throwing away five million dollars for.

That didn't mean Len planned on leaving Rin for dead. He just had to find another way to get her back. The only question was 'how?'. He thought for a moment on the subject as he entered the mansion. As one of his servants walked on he thought of the perfect plan. One of his servants could pretend to apply for a job at Kaito's mansion, and then help Rin escape. Now he only had to find a servant who could do so. Teto was too clumsy, and SeeU's hair pretty much messed everything up –he remembered as she walked by the fine china, and her hair knocked everything onto the floor-, and Neru probably wouldn't care about if she succeeded or not. He would have to trust Piko in the situation. Piko was timid, and easily melted into the background. It was perfect.

"Piko!" Len called, "Piko!"

The white-haired servant came running over "y-yes sir! What is it?"

"I have a job for you,"

…

Kagami: next time we will follow Piko in his quest to rescue poor Rin. I'm actually having trouble keeping track of my smaller characters that aren't in most scenes. If I do misuse, or use a character twice please forgive me.


	8. Piko, the Electrician, to the Rescue!

Kagami: Piko time~~

I don't own vocaloid

…

Piko gulped, standing at kaito's mansion gate. He peaked through the bars; the large mansion loomed over him, casting a shadow that made Piko feel small. Piko finally gained the courage to walk through the gates, and over to the large doors of the mansion; thirty or so minutes later. He rang the doorbell, and was allowed in by an annoyed looking servant.

"What are you here for?" the servant asked.

"Oh um, a job!" Piko explained nervously.

"Ah I see. I will take you to Kaito-sama," the servant sighed, starting to walk away "please follow me"

Piko nervously followed the servant down a hallway and into a large study decorated with books, and statues where the blue haired man sat. He was hunched over some documents that looked fairly important.

"Sir," the servant said to grab his attention.

"What?" Kaito snapped, annoyed that the servant interrupted his work.

"This boy would like to apply for a job," the servant rolled his eyes, and left the room.

Kaito sighed, turning in his chair to look at Piko "so, you want a job?"

"Y-yes sir!" Piko stuttered.

"Do you have any skills? Some useful ones," Kaito asked, bored.

"Yes! I'm very ski-," Piko was cut short.

"Well fine," Kaito sighed, tossing a form to Piko's feet "you can start today. Fill out that form, and drop it off here at the end of the day"

Kaito turned back to his work, and Piko left the study with the form. He glanced over it, there were a few questions that had you state what you would be doing, and how much you think would be the average pay. This 'Kaito' guy was obviously either a busy, or just plain lazy man. Piko folded the form, and put it in his pocket. He just snooped around, trying to look casual as possible. He didn't know why, but no one seemed to notice him.

He would look around, and make sure no one was around as he put his ear against a door. Usually hearing the sound of maids cleaning, people gossiping, or complaining he couldn't seem to find the girl he had seen walk around the mansion at time.

Gumo blushed, remembering the girl walk right by him one day. She came so close he ended up bumping into the wall. Before he knew it he came to two sets of stairs, one going up, and one going down. Piko had seen plenty of movies to know the kidnapper would almost always keep their victim in the basement, 'catacombs', or 'lairs' under their homes. He quickly went down the stairs. There were a few rooms, one labeled 'laundry room', and a second labeled 'boiler room'. The third was labeled 'staff only'.

Piko glanced into each room. He was surprised to see nothing out of the ordinary. That meant she actually wasn't downstairs as he suspected. He hurried back up, and tried the second floor. There were mostly guest bedrooms, closets, libraries, and some room labeled 'fun' that looked like a club from the inside. Where could this girl be? Piko walked around, checking every room to make sure she wasn't in those, and he had missed her. He sighed, back at square one in front of the study. He heard faint talking inside…

"_Really? Stop frowning at me! Is it my fault Len didn't want to spend money to retrieve you? He obviously only cared for you with some selfish gain,"_

"_Let me go! I want to go back to the mansion now! I hate you!"_

"_No need to yell. If you be a good little slave maybe I might just let you walk around the mansion. On a leash of course,"_

Piko frowned at the chuckling emitting from the inside of the study. He was smart enough to keep her close. How is it that he hadn't seen the girl before? Piko sat beside the door, listening for any more clues as he started to fill in the form. He had to find her when everyone slept. That meant dropping off the form, doing a bit of work, and in a few hours he would retrieve the girl.

Piko knocked on the door, and heard a few hushed "shoo! Shoo!" coming from inside followed by some shuffling. Kaito then opened the door "What is it?" he sighed.

"Well, I uh… filled this form out…" Piko held out the form.

"Took you long enough," Kaito snatched the paper "get to work, and don't disturb me! Bring any questions you have to the other idiots working here!"

Kaito closed the door, and Piko left. He wrote down the same job he had at Len's mansion. He would work on the electricity. Like, a 24 hour electrician. He was very good with electricity. This could also give him an advantage. If he couldn't find the girl until morning, he could shut down all the lights to make it seem like it was still night.

Hours later, and after fixing a few light bulbs that were flickering, or stopped working, Piko was looking around in the dark. He had found his way to the study again, slowly opening the door. The man was not inside, suggesting he had gone to bed. So, Piko walked in, and shut the door behind himself. "Um…" he called in a low whisper "R-Rin?"

Piko didn't gain an answer. He walked through the study, but could not find the girl. He simply heard soft breathing. No one was in the room, and Piko feared it was a ghost, backing into a corner only to knock the head off a statue. Piko flinched, looking to see what damage he had done. He was surprised to find that under the head lay a red button. He pressed it, and the wall next to it moved slightly. The wall then turned, revealing that behind it was the body of a sleeping girl. That girl was obviously Rin. Piko rushed over, and did his best to pick her up in her sleeping state.

He had somehow been able to get her onto his back, hit the button again to close the wall, and returned the head onto the statue. Piko, deciding that this man was an enemy, as a souvenir for Len had grabbed the forms the man seemed to be working so hard on. He then opened the door to the study, making a mad dash to the door. Lights flashed on, and shouting was heard as he opened the door, and rushed to the gate. His running seemed to slightly disturb the sleeping girl; almost waking her a number of times. Luckily though, he had been capable of carrying the girl back to the mansion. Panting, he opened the large mansion doors. Len, as worried as he was, had fallen asleep in a chair nearby.

Piko, not knowing where Rin's room actually was, had dragged a chair near Len. Setting the forms the man was working on onto a small table, he then sat the girl down in that chair for Len to see later before leaving to his room. Poor exhausted Piko would be happily rewarded later…if any one remembers to do so.

But…Kaito still had Piko's form. With Piko's information written on it. Revenge will be taken at some point. That boy would pay.

…

Kagami: poor Piko never being noticed, though his power did seem to come to good use on such a mission.


	9. Bad Luck Mansion

Kagami: Technical difficulties…so many technical difficulties….

I don't own vocaloid…

…

Len woke up the next day, quickly standing to the thought of why he wasn't in his room. Then, he remembered the day before. Rin had been kidnapped, and Piko was sent to get her. He sighed, sitting back down into his seat only to hear an annoyed whine coming from the side of him. Looking, he saw that Rin had been returned home.

"Oh thank god…" Len sighed, happy to see Piko had succeeded in returning the girl.

Rin's eyes opened, but quickly closed when exposed to the blinding light of the entrance hall. Len though hadn't noticed. His eyes found their way to the forms Piko had brought back. He picked up the forms and looked over them before tearing the thing into tiny pieces.

Rin, after her eyes had adjusted to the light, wondered what in the world Len was doing. Then she wondered how in the world she had gotten home…

Len muttered a few cuss words before turning to see the confused girl "Oh, you're awake," Len said, motioning for a servant nearby to come over.

"Ah…yeah. How did I get home?" Rin asked.

The servant ran over, taking the forms, and then running off.

"Oh, I sent someone to go get you," Len sighed "I'm sorry, you've been having the worst of luck since I bought you"

Rin gave Len a small forced smile "No! No! It could be much worse!" she assured.

Len didn't actually believe her, but just to trick himself into not feeling too bad he decided to believe her words were sincere.

"What was up with those papers?" Rin asked.

Len sighed "they were nothing important" was his answer.

"Whatever you say," Rin shrugged, standing up.

Len glanced around the room, Mikuo was standing on the left side with arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking.

"Rin, how about you go take a bath?" Len suggested.

Rin shrugged, walking away and upstairs. Len turned to Mikuo, and Mikuo walked over.

"My my my! I would have never thought Kaito knew… who would know he would try to use that information against you? Perhaps… to make dear Rin run away?" Mikuo snickered.

"Me neither. How did he?" Len asked, glaring.

Mikuo smiled "well it's such a funny story! …which is why I sold it to the newspaper. They gladly accepted it!"

Len glared, motioning for the same servant who took away the forms to come over. The servant sighed, but complied.

"Find, and burn any newspaper in the building immediately," Len ordered.

"Aw no fun!" Mikuo whined.

"Yes sir…" the servant sighed, walking away to do as he ordered.

Len gave one last glare at Mikuo, before walking away.

…

Now, let's also walk away from Len, and Mikuo's secretive argument scene. Let's go onto other matters. So many to choose from… ah, let's go visit Piko. Shall we?

…

Piko was sitting in his room, waiting to be praised by his actions of saving Rin. He heard footsteps, and peeked out into the hall for a moment. Len was walking in his direction, so he quickly shut the door, and sat down to make it look like he was working on the recently broken elevator switch. The thing was rarely used –due to the fact it was built simply for the disabled and if a servant was to carry anything heavy to the second floor- so after collecting dust, and having tea accidentally spilt onto it the switch had easily broke when trying to be accessed by a maid.

The footsteps continued towards his room, and Piko waited patiently for his employer to walk in saying 'I have doubled your Christmas bonus!' or 'thank you for the hard work, please, accept this brand new laptop as a reward!'.

Sadly… the footsteps passed Piko's room. As always…Piko was…forgotten…

He sighed, and slouched. He then continued to fix the switch. Truly, this mansion was full of bad luck…

After a few minutes of simple wiring, Piko had finally fixed the elevator switch. It was working perfectly!

"Ah Piko-kun!" Miki, a servant, ran up to him "have you fixed the elevator?"

"Ah yes I have! It should work perfectly fine now!" Piko smiled.

"Ah thank you!" Miki smiled, giving Piko a hug before pulling away. Miki quickly rolled a cart of towels, rags, and other cleaning materials into the elevator. She gave Piko a little wave before pushing the elevator button, and going upstairs.

Hey, at least he got some sort of satisfaction today. Piko sighed, walking to the stairs, and heading up. He had planned taking a nap until he was greeted by a new project, but instead he was distracted by a small scream coming from one of the bathrooms. Frightened at first, Piko hesitated before knocking on the door lightly.

"I-is something wrong?" he asked; though his voice was fairly soft he didn't believe the person inside would be able to hear him so he asked slightly louder. After no response he tried the nob. It was luckily unlocked. He put a hand over his eyes, and slowly opened the door "I-is everything alright?"

He heard no answer so he moved just a finger. One little finger to see if the scream was just his imagination.

In doing so, he saw just the figure of a girl before putting the finger back "a-ah I'm sorry! I didn't see much I swear- I didn't see anything!"

He heard, again, nothing. Not a scream to get out, or any response at all. So, he took the hand off his face; the entire hand. Only to see an unconscious girl –luckily- covered by bubbles in the bath. Then he recognized the girl to be non-other than Rin. He panicked, quickly going over and moving her around a bit. He gave a relieved sigh when he saw there wasn't any bleeding coming from the head. He quickly looked around the room, lucky to see a towel on the side of the sink. He did his best, without looking at anything to… inappropriate, to get her out of the tub, and to get a towel around her.

When he succeeded in doing so he carried the unconscious girl to the door, looking out to make sure no one was there before starting to open random doors. He had no idea where her room was, and he failed at finding it. He felt paranoid, starting to hear footsteps that weren't actually there; and if they were they were not heading anywhere in his direction. Quickly, he ran into his room, and put the girl in his bed. Hopefully she would wake up, and tell him where her room was so he could grab her some clothes later.

Piko opened his bedroom door, quickly leaving the room, and sliding down the side of the door.

Things just won't go his way…

…

Kagami: iron man…iron man…Iron- oh right im supposed to write now… ok um… yeah new chapter woo! Uhm…ima just… stare at tony stark for another three-five hours… don't mind me… just ya know…leave a review…favorite….follow whatever you feel is necessary…


	10. A poor, naked Rin

Kagami: I forgot about this… for a while… actually it's been a month. Yeah. Last update: 9/1/13 starting to write again at 10/1/13

I think, I may be off.

ALSO before I forget, there was some confusion on the era this is set in. but….. I didn't think of an actual setting… I don't think…. Just roll with it.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Rin woke up with a headache, and a foggy memory of what had happened. She looked around, wondering what room she was in. Had someone took her here? She wasn't in Kaito's mansion was she? No, Kaito's mansion had an entirely different design.

She sighed sitting up only to find that she was just barely covered by a towel. A small towel. She blushed, had someone carried her in here when she looked like this?

She couldn't bear the thought!

Rin slipped out of the bed, holding onto her towel tightly to make sure it wouldn't fall. Suddenly though, she tripped!

Rin fell to the blow with a loud bump as she hit her knee on the way down.

"O-ow…" she said, not due to the now-forming bruise on her knee, but the headache that pounded her head on the way to the floor.

"augh….what…what hit my head?" Rin looked back to see a white haired boy sit up. He rubbed his head that she apparently tripped over, and looked up when he actually noticed her.

Piko suddenly blushed madly. Rin hadn't realized her position had revealed quite a bit of skin until it was too late. Rin blushed also, hurrying to stand, and to hold her towel more.

"A-ah! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare! I-I just-I mean I-I'm so sorry!" Piko went on covering his face "J-just tell me where your room is! I'll ge-get you something to w-wear!"

"M-my room?" Rin thought for a moment "all the way to left… from the staircase!"

"O-okay! I'll be r-right back!" Gumo shouted, running out of the room.

Rin moaned, crashing onto Gumo's bed, and covering her face. She was so embarrassed. How could she be clubsy enough to do that!? She almost felt like crying!

Gumo was in Rin's room in about five minutes. He rushed into the room, and started roaming through her dresser.

"Ah! T-this must be a skirt-," Gumo suddenly blushed as he picked up a pair of frilly, pink panties. He panicked, paranoid once more that she may realized he touched her underwear, and hate him.

Want to make his situation worse? Len had decided Rin had been quite… quiet in her own room. He did figure she was sleeping until he heard movement coming from her room. So he decided to walk in… Only to see Piko going through Rin's underwear.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Len shouted.

Piko flinched, dropping the small fabric "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Icoul-Rishejuihadohmyididntmeanto!" Piko couldn't form any words.

"Piko. English!" Len yelled.

"…AHHHHHH!" Gumo suddenly made a mad dash to the door.

"Gumo! Get your butt over here!" Len shouted as Gumo left the room "I'm deducting ten dollars from your pay check!"

Len sighed, wondering where Rin may have gone. Perhaps she went to the bathroom?

The oh-so-unlucky Gumo ran into the brother of dear Len.

"Hey, watch it," Mikuo glared.

"S-sorry! Oh! U-um tell Len that Rin is in my room please!" Piko said before running off.

"In his room?" Mikuo muttered, smirking "thanks for the heads up…"

Mikuo happily climbed up the stairs, heading right. He then walked down the hallway most servants had, and found Piko's room. He knocked, but didn't give anyone in the time to answer before walking right on inside.

"A-ah Piko?" Rin's figure asked from where she sat on the bed. She wasn't facing the door, and still to ashamed to turn around.

"Sorry, it's Mikuo," Mikuo said, approaching the practically naked girl.

"Ah, did you run into Piko? He was supposed to get my clothes…" Rin said.

"So… do you do this for Kaito too?" Mikuo asked, standing in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, confused.

Mikuo chuckled "Don't play innocent. Obviously, you actually do SOME work. Not work I'd expect… but still, I'll keep your secret"

"What secret? What are you-," Rin was cut off at the sudden surprise of Mikuo pushing her down onto the bed, and climbing over her.

"I'll keep the secret, for a price…" Mikuo said.

"I-I don't have a secret, I-I hit my head, and-," she was cut off.

"Oh? So it was thank you sex then?" Mikuo asked, causing the girl to furiously blush.

"N-no! Of course not t-that's- it's dirty!" Rin covered her face "G-go away!"

"But… Piko ran off… plus you're naked anyway," Mikuo said, tugging at the towel, and throwing the thing to the floor.

"N-no! G-get away! Go away!" Rin shouted, doing her best to cover herself.

"You should be quiet…it's better that way," Mikuo said, moving to kiss the neck of the girl.

Rin suddenly let out a scream that people in Kaito's mansion could probably hear. Of course, the many rooms of Len's mansion make that impossible.

Len though, did hear the scream. He didn't hesitate to find the source. After he did though, he was faced with a locked door.

"Hey!" Len shouted "Open this door! Right now!"

"No can do, brother," Mikuo chuckled from inside "I'm having too much fun to stop.

"L-len!" Rin shouted "Help!"

Len glared at the door, backing up. Then, running forward, and ramming into it. The door didn't budge, so he tried again. No effect, and the room inside had become silent.

Mikuo actually had covered Rin's mouth, smirking as he waited for the door to fall off its hinges. To put it simply, he was bored. He simply wanted to cause trouble. Just a bit; enough to get Len upset.

Soon enough, a bit too late in Mikuo's opinion, Len managed to break down the door. He ran inside of the room, feeling like he'd be much too late at this point.

Seeing the scene, he quickly pushed Mikuo away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he yelled at the teal-haired brother.

"Oh, just having fun," Mikuo shrugged.

"Fun!? Fun!?" Len grabbed Mikuo's collar, "what about any of this is fun!?"

"Well just turn around," Mikuo smirked.

The idiot named Len turned around, allowing Mikuo to escape, only to see the blushing, and embarrassed naked Rin.

…

Kagami: such an unlucky bunch.


End file.
